


Complicated

by ramudas



Category: Dear Vocalist
Genre: -JUMPING, ALSO MAJOR POV JU, M/M, bc the writer is an idiot and cant decide soooo <333, but trust me i will update when im not lazey <3, fanfucktion, no i wont yes i will <3 no, or i will keep telling myself thst, tbh i like writing in momo's the most but the way this is written is importsnt, this fic is a FUCK, will prbly update slow bc i have a very very long story line i want to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: uhhhhh momochi likes joshua. joshua likes reodo bc he thinks he liked him. reodo used to b friends w momo and still likes him. featuring: tsuyuu, the fuckeningok but tsuyuu is like th major antagonist.............. or he is...... find out next time on dear cuckalist





	1. Chapter 1

* Tsuyuu's P.O.V

Despite the fact that he was my rival, Momochi was my best friend. At least, for now... I knew from the moment I had met him that he would be... suitable to befriend while we were in this competition together. He was like-minded to me and good-looking to boot. That's why I was so adamant about being his friend... for benefical reasons.

We tell each other everything. Everything. That way, we establish trust. We share each other's deepest, darkest secrets, and in exchange, we simply don't betray each other... a silent pact that binds us together.

There is only one thing that I haven't told him, one that I perhaps never will - not out of cowardice, but rather for the competition's sake - I love him.

* Momochi's P.O.V

I was surprised that Ciel left - mainly because I had never paid much attention to him, so I suppose that I was glad that he was gone. It was only a week before someone were to take his place, but within that week... my best friend did something that I would've never expected him to... he kissed me.

Alas, to say it was a mere kiss is a severe understatement. He was aggressive, smashing his desperate lips against mine and holding my head in the process, but then he locked his hands around my wrists and pinned me down. He was on top of me, making out with me... I had completely succumb from under him. He forced his tongue inside of my mouth as well. He tasted... surprisingly fruity, to my amazement. While I did lose myself in the hazy lust of it all, I gently pushed him off when he attempted to grind on me.

"We should stop," I told him, standing up. Tsuyuu and I were both visibly hard.

"Okay," He agreed. I left then, but he texted me immediately after.

* Tsuyuu's P.O.V

I... I had to kiss him. He was my best fucking friend, the... the only one who I truly could trust. I wanted him. I needed him.

I wanted to make him feel the same towards me, if not tenfold.

After he left, I texted him. My message read: "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Let's do that again sometime 🖤"

And we did. A few days later, he was over at my room again, just on his phone. I kissed his cheek out of the blue, making him smile. I kept kissing him there until my lips made their way to his, suffocating him with love. I heard him throw his phone so he could lean back, and then it was so easy for me to climb on top of him. We made out just like that, and I could feel myself getting hard just like before. I decided to ignore it, lest I have Momochi end this early again. I had a feeling he knew, though. I really couldn't help myself, he was so hot, and... I... I simply wanted him. I just needed him. Nevertheless, we both made each other moan. It made me happy knowing that he was enjoying this... enjoying me. It felt so good, it really was everything I've wanted in the past few weeks.

I pulled away only when I was truly out of breath, and took a moment to admire the Momochi in front of me. The submissive, drooling, red-faced and breathless Momochi that only I should see. I kissed his drool, thinking it was cute.

"Did you like that?" I asked, and he nodded in response. He then pulled me down to rest on his chest. He fell asleep soon after; I had no idea he got worn out so easily. He... was still hard, I could feel it, but so was I.

Like a snake, I slithered out from his arms. I shut the light off for him and then... used the bathroom. I had to get it out of my system, with the help of... Momochi's own music... It was actually fun to jerk off to that... I had my eyes shut, remembering how his lips felt and the way he whined underneath me... I shuddered as I came in the toilet, my hands were shaking... I guess I didn't realize how into it I was... but... Momochi saw. He was standing in the open creak of the bathroom door, mouth slightly open. I... I just laughed.

"I'm sorry, Momo... I really couldn't help myself..." I smiled at him as I zipped my pants back up.

"It... was kinda hot... I guess I liked it." He looked away as he spoke. Was he being truthful?

"Did you, babe...?" I asked him. I stood up and walked over to him, trapping him between my arms against the door.

"Yea," He whispered. I was smiling and he was not. I kissed him again, rubbing my body up against him. He clearly was still hard, so I grabbed his dick. He moaned loudly, and then pushed me off. "No... I... I'm not ready for that."

I felt angry. "What do you mean...? You watched me jerk off! We just made out for like a half hour with your fucking dick hard but you still don't want me!?" I... I could always make him... aha...

He scowled, muttering "Too soon," and walked away. I threatened him as he did so, but shut up once I heard my door slam.

-

Due to... insider information, I knew who Ciel's replacement was going to be. This was planned perhaps a month ahead of time, and it's no question why. This new boy was more handsome, although I did not like his music. I guess he was going to be more popular than Ciel.

Not just with girls. With everyone. With Momochi. It was disgusting seeing my peers flock around him like a dumb pigeon to moldy bread.

* Momochi's P.O.V

That last experience I had with Tsuyuu made me question who he really was. I... did like kissing him, I would love to do it more, but... He keeps trying to do more with me, and I'm just not sure if I want him to be my first, nor if I'm ready. I didn't exactly love him, but I had feelings for him that were beyond friendship.

In wake of my uncertainty, another boy would change all of that.

He was beautiful. Whoever he was... I didn't get his name, but oh my god... Had I fallen for him? Already? I... I got attached to him without even speaking to him. I'd fallen for him, faster than a comet and harder than a meteor. He was beautiful, it was as simple as that.

Without thinking, I immediately went to my best friend to express my feelings... like a dumbass. Tsuyuu liked me, and I liked him too, but I loved that gray-haired beauty.


	2. Tandem

* Tsuyuu's P.O.V

I tried my absolute best to keep my shit together while Momochi talked about the new blood. I'd never seen him rant so much in his life.

"He just... I don't know, he's really such a pretty boy. I mean, his hair is gray, even his eyes, and yet he... just stands out so much to me... Is that weird? Haha, I don't know... He's just... kinda cute." He tilted his head towards me, smirking sincerely. I gave my best smile to him, but I had nothing to say. "Sorry if that upsets you or something."

"Momochi..." I wanted to ask if I could kiss him, but I knew the answer.

I didn't ask, instead... I traced his jaw with my finger, and he stopped talking to allow me to do what I was doing. I brought his chin closer to me with a finger, and I felt no hesitation from him when I kissed him.

When I pulled away, his eyes were wide open. "Did you not like that?" I asked, laughing.

He sighed. "You realize that I... I have feelings for Joshua..." He looked down, almost angry.

"Ah..." I didn't really know what to say. Yes, I know, and that's why I kissed you, idiot. "So... I won't be able to kiss you anymore?"

"Um... Yea... Please don't."

"Okay," I said jovialy. I wanted to kiss him again, though. One last time, let me steal your breath away.

* Momochi's P.O.V

I left Tsuyuu's room with an awkward silence hanging between us. More or less, I didn't care. My mission now was to find that boy who I, out of nowhere, began to admire.

I didn't exactly know what to do to capture that boy's attention, so I just decided to write him a love song. Although... I had only sent him the lyrics. I did write him a proper love letter later, but...

He had a live show. I attended, and to my surprise, he actually sung what I'd written. He sang it so, so beautifully that I nearly teared up. Cliche of me.

The following day, I sat next to him at lunch, congratulating him about his show.

"Thank you!" He smiled brightly. "Hey, um..." He looked at me for a moment, and then I realized that he didn't know my name.

"Momochi, my bad!" I laughed.

He nodded, and replied "Joshua." He stuck out a hand, smiling. "Very nice to meet you."

I embraced his hand with mine. I noticed his painted, dainty fingers, and that he was wearing some bracelets. Under the bracelets, I could make out a few music notes, as if he was composing something earlier. There were also a few scars of some kind that he drew over.

"...So, Momochi... do you remember the last song that I played?" He asked, letting go of my sweaty hand.

I nodded. "Very beautiful."

"...That was... A love song. I believe someone must've wrote it for me."

"Oh, like a fan song?" I inquired to seem oblivious.

He shook his head. "No... It was placed under the crack of my door; it... must've been one of the guys here. And besides, there... was another love note written..." Joshua started blushing. He began looking around the room at the other guys here - RE - O - DO, A, Tsuyuu, and Judah.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked him.

"Oh, well... I'm not sure..."

"...Judah?" I asked. "A? Tsuyuu? Reo?"

He laughed softly. "Judah? No, no, I don't even think he's looked at me once since I've been here. Ah... As for A, that's a definite no as well. I mean... need I say more?"

I laughed with him. "Okay, um, Tsuyuu? Reo...?"

"Um... Aw, maybe I could see Tsuyuu doing it... He, he does look at me often, but... not him... But, um... Reo? I... I don't know... We would look good together!" Joshua started at the pink haired boy who was on the other side of the room. I don't think Joshua realized that he started spacing out, because Reo noticed and started walking over towards us. He stopped in front of the blank-faced Joshua. "O-oh, was I staring...? I'm sorry!" He bowed his head slightly, apologetically.

"That's fine. Was there something you wanted?" He asked, taking the gray-haired boy's hand. I felt a twinge of jealousy rise in my stomach, but decided to ignore it.

Joshua, blushing, declined to answer.

"Have I even properly introduced myself to you?" His eyes were half-lidded, clearly attempting to be seductive for whatever reason. If I didn't have respect for Reo, I would've rolled my eyes. He kissed Joshua's hand and introduced himself. Joshua was clearly falling, for whatever reason.

"My name is RE - O - DO... But you may call me whatever you like."

"R... Reo...?" Joshua asked out loud.

"So, um... Are you two... together? Surely you must be," The pink haired boy laughed. "You look so good together."

Joshua waved his hands. "No, no! It's not like that, I swear!"

I laughed to myself. "Hey Joshua... What if it was me? What if I wrote the letters?"

The gray haired boy fell silent. "Wait... What? Momochi...?"

"...Just answer."

An awkward Reo kept observing.

"Because I... I did. From the moment I saw you, I-"

Reo interrupted me, laughing. "F-forgive me, Momo, but..." He paused to laugh some more. I internally cringed at the nickname. "Isn't Joshua just so handsome...? I'm sure anyone could fall for this man. I know I did..." He laughed and then walked away, to which I sighed. I knew that bastard said everything to spite me.

I turned to Joshua, who was bright red. "U-um..." He seemed speechless, stunned. "I'm flattered... really..." He looked at me for a moment. before shifting his gaze to the concrete floor. I was just lucky Reo left before... he took anything too far, as if he already didn't.

"Joshua." I looked at him with serious eyes, running a finger down his jawline to his chin.

"Yea...?" He said a bit hesitantly, like he was still processing what Reo said.

I was silent as I explored his face. I caressed his cheek, and then ran a finger over his lips a few times... But it wasn't enough, I had to feel them with mine, so... I made eye contact with him as I leaned in slowly, taking his breath away before our lips even touched. Then I kissed him, and felt a rush of emotions that I've never felt before, not even when I was kissing Yuu.

"It was me," I told him, pulling away slightly. "I wrote the song and the letter... I could read it verbatim if you don't believe me."

* Joshua's P.O.V

I... definitely did believe Momochi, but it seemed too good to be true. He's such a nice and lovely guy, so... why did he fall for me of all people? He seemed above me. I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged him... I leaned over and embraced him, resting my head on his warm chest. "Why me...?" I whispered.

I felt a hand go through my hair. "Joshua..." He started. Everytime he says my name, I get butterflies. "You're so beautiful. Your gray hair and matching eyes go so beautifully together with your pale, smooth skin... But aside from that, your voice captivates me... I love listening to your music, and... even being around you comforts me. You make me feel differently than I've ever felt, truly."

I squeezed him tighter. "Thank you," I whispered again.

Despite being held in Momochi's strong arms, I couldn't help but think of what Reo said.

* Tsuyuu's P.O.V

Momochi... kissed that boy? What the fuck was that? I was waiting for my friend to be done with his lunch, but no, he didn't even eat! Rather, he was talking to that gray-haired freak and kissed him! He held him, too... every second he was holding onto Joshua, I felt my heart break more and more... but enough was enough.

"Hey Momo," I spoke, walking up to the two.

* Momochi's P.O.V

"Hey..." I shifted, sitting up straight. What the fuck was Tsuyuu doing here? He was walking closer to Joshua and I, and he... grabbed me by my collar. He pushed his lips hard onto mine, and I growled.

"I missed you." He smiled evilly at me.

"Yea... Like hell you did."

"What, babe? Why so upset?"

Joshua got off of my lap and apologized to Yuu. "I'm sorry if you... saw any of that."

"Oh, don't even worry about it! Momo can be a little... promiscuous, so..." Yuu put his arm around me. "Sorry if my boyfriend led you on. Either way... Nice to meet you. Joshua, was it? Well, I'm Yuu." He stuck his other hand out for Joshua to shake. I scowled, shutting my eyes tightly. I hated Yuu in this moment. That's all I could feel - a deep, dark hatred from somewhere hidden inside me. I hated him.

Joshua awkwardly smiled and shook Yuu's hand. I wanted to say so much, so badly, but... Before I had a chance, Joshua started walking solemnly over to... Reo, I suppose? I was pulled away quickly, as Tsuyuu was dragging me along to presumably his room.

Once there, I was greeted with one of his screaming rants.

"You're fucking crazy, aren't you? Did you think I wouldn't see it?" He sighed loudly, pacing. "I fucking love you, so much, and yet," He whipped around, piercing my eyes with his. "You don't fucking know or care, do you?" He pushed me down on his bed, tracing thirsty hands down my neck and chest. "Momo... Do you know what love feels like? Should I show you?"

I was silent. He dug his nails into my neck and bit the other side of it, forcing me to wince. "Yea... Whine."

"Fuck off... Motherfucker..." I choked out. His nails were tearing through my skin, as was his teeth.

"Momo." He stopped to kiss my jaw once he tasted the blood of my neck. "You know I love you, right?"

"Shut up, I don't care. You've gone too far... fucking lay off. I love Joshua."

"I love you! Did you not hear me?" He grabbed my hair. "I love you." He whispered. His hot breath gave me shudders for more reasons than one, but my neck was stinging.

"You ruined my chances with him. I... I don't love you. Joshua is-"

"Yes you do! Clearly you love me, Momo. You were kissing me and turning me on..." He laughed. "Just don't lie to me like this. You want me."

"You're delusional," I said, pushing against his chest. He was a bit stronger than I, unfortunately.

He kissed my cheek, and then my lips. I bit him hard.

"F-fuck!" He slapped me, and then leaned back as he held a hand to his bleeding lip.

"Don't fuck with me, or Joshua, got it?" I pushed Yuu off of me, onto the floor, and stood up finally.

He scrambled to get up, grabbing onto my legs. "No... don't leave, Momo." Saliva and blood dripped from his lips, causing his words to slur.

I kicked him in the chest, smirking. He coughed. "Didn't you hear me?"

I made my way out with my bleeding neck.

* Reo's P.O.V

I was surprise when Joshua came over to me at an empty lunch table, looking like a concerned puppy.

"Somethin' wrong?" I asked.

He took a seat by me, yet his breath was quick. "Do you know Yuu...? Is he... dating Momo...? Did you see what happened? Did Momo cheat on Yuu with... me? Does... Yuu hate m-"

I placed a finger to quiet his soft words. "Yuu is..." I scratched my head. I didn't like talking to or about him, since... It's common knowledge about his nature. He's manipulative, cunning, and will do absolutely anything he can to get what he wants. He's a desperate, greedy man. "He's different. He is... friends with Momochi. That's all."

"Are you sure? That's..." Joshua spoke through my finger. As he started his second sentence, his tongue grazed my finger. "He k-kissed Momo. I mean, he was acting really... Or maybe it was Momo who was acting... odd... Momo didn't seem to be... He didn't act like he really... wanted Yuu to be there, but maybe it was because of me...?"

I stared at the blank table. "I think that... you didn't do anything wrong. It's... best to avoid Yuu. Momochi... he knows that, but he's never listened to me..." I clenched my fists. In the past, I had a lot going on with Momochi - good things, of course... He and I were... the peanut butter to each other's jelly. Yuu came along, and I got replaced. I knew that Yuu was trouble, but Momo didn't heed my warnings. I knew why he liked Yuu better than I, but that's not the point of how either of them are acting now. "Momochi is good."

"What's wrong with Yuu...?"

I took a deep breath. "I'd rather not go into it, Joshu. Just know that... Momochi wouldn't lie to you, not now. I'd only imagine he would lie to spare your feelings - but trust me, I would know if he and Yuu had something, but... they don't. They never have."

I got up and walked away. "Sorry." I turned my head back for a moment.

I retreated to my room, to then text my old friend with whom I haven't spoken to in ages.


End file.
